1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object matching method and a camera system with an object matching function, and more particularly, to an object matching method and a camera system with an object matching function capable of matching a moving object located inside an overlapped monitoring region between two image capturing units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The monitoring camera has widespread applications and can be installed on an entrance of building, such as a factory, a dormitory, a store, a building and a residence house, or on a road where few people tread. The monitoring camera can record and store surrounding image for someday investigation or verification. However, a view range of the monitoring camera is limited, and the plurality of monitoring cameras respectively capturing different monitoring regions is combined and applied for the wider monitoring region, to prevent missing any suspicious event inside the monitoring region.
In addition, the view ranges of the plurality of cameras are overlapped to ensure that there has no blind spot on the monitoring image. However, while the object passes through the overlapped region of visual ranges of the cameras, the object is photographed by the cameras and can be individually showed on monitoring images of the cameras. If the camera cannot match that the patterns about the object respectively showed on the monitoring images can be regarded as the same object, the image processing operation cannot accurately count an amount of the object passing through the monitoring region on the monitoring images, or the image processing operation cannot accurately record a route of the object moving inside the monitoring region because the camera cannot recognize that the objects simultaneously showed on the monitoring images are different or the same. Thus, design of a camera system and a related method capable of effectively matching the object staying inside the overlapped region is an important issue in the monitoring industry.